Broken Memories
by TenshiSuzume
Summary: Wednesday's family is murdered, now orphaned so goes to live at wammy's where she eventually meets her families murderer. summaries not so good but it's the contents that count. Disclaimer: the characters belong to their respective makers, i do not own.
1. Chapter 1

NEW HOME

I am running through my house dazed and confused, the walls seem to be breathing, the curtains curtains reach out wrapping themselves loosely around me attempting to lull me into an eternal sleep. As comforting as it seems right now I pull away and continue running down the corridor. Where are my parents? My brother? As much as he annoys me he doesn't deserve to die.

A crazed laughter comes from behind me, the malicious sound resounds all around me threatening to consume me with its darkness if I didn't move fast enough. The horrid sound is getting closer, I finally reach my destination. The top of the main stairs that lead to the front door. In a moment I will be away from the maniac chasing me.

unfortunately I am not fast enough. As my right foot descends on the first step below an ivory hand paler than my own shoots out and grabs my shoulder roughly. My assailant begins to turn me around. My heart is beating wildly, I can feel it has moved from my chest into my throat preventing the scream I could feel about to erupt and-

"Wednesday, wake up. We are nearly at our destination." the hand continued to shake me.

My eyes flew open at the sudden contact. I shrugged the hand away and glared at the woman who just interrupted my dreams. So that's where the hand had come from. The nightmare still had a small hold over me, my breathing was returning to normal but was a little strained. My hands were cold and clammy and I clenched them into my dress subtly as to not draw attention to my action.

"Wednesday? Are you ok?" asked the petite blond to my right.

"I'm fine." I responded as coolly as possible so she would stop interrogating me about my feelings. I wasn't in the mood to talk to her, she was the perky sort of person I just loathed, always happy for no reason.

"Before we get to Wammy's we need to discuss something." Mrs. Roux stated. Clearly trying to keep the dismay out of her voice that I cut her off before she could ask me any more personal questions.

"Like what?" what more could she tell me that she hadn't told me earlier before i fell asleep during our one way conversation.

"Your name, nobody at Wammy's uses their real names. Considering they are competing to be L's successor, so it's important to keep your identity secret."

"Am I allowed to chose my own name or do I get stuck with whatever the headmaster gives me?"

"No, you can pick one for yourself. Do you need time to think of one?"

"No, I already thought of one."

"And what would that be?" She seemed surprised that I had already come up with a substitute name so quickly. I smiled what kind of supposed genius would I be if I couldn't figure out something as trivial as a name?

"Violet."

"Well, Violet, I'm afraid that I have to let you meet the headmaster on your own." Mrs. Roux said apologetically as she stopped at a plain wooden door, with a faded gold plate that read HEADMASTER. "I would stay but I have some business to attend to." After a brief goodbye the annoyingly perky woman left me alone at the door.

I was glad that she was finally gone, I had begun to suspect that she was more than happy to leave me here to my own devices. I suddenly remembered that I was standing at the door staring blankly. Before I could think about what kind of person this headmaster was I knocked on the door.

"Come in." said who I assumed to be the headmaster.

I entered the office, it was unimpressive for the most part. There was a wide oak desk with a black leather chair and two smaller chairs placed in front. There was a single photo of two old men standing in front of the orphanage when it first opened.

An old man that resembled one of the men in the photo stood by the window as if contemplating a serious matter; or it could be how he always looked. He turned and addressed me for the first time.

"I trust that Mrs. Roux informed you about our policy on names?" the way he spoke suggested that he wasn't comfortable talking to children, which seemed out of place considering he ran an orphanage.

"She did."

"And what name did you choose?" I could tell that he was only asking so he could put it into his files not out of interest.

"Violet."

"Well then Violet, I will show you to your room so you can meet your roommate."

Roommate? I had to sleep in the same room with another person? This wasn't going to work out. I don't like sharing living space. What if I had the nightmare again? What if the girl was like that freakishly perky Mrs. Roux? I didn't think I could handle that. Well if it comes down to it I can always scare the shit out of the girl and get the room to myself.

I contemplated all of this as I followed the headmaster down a flight of stairs to the second floor. He stopped at a room halfway down the hall and knocked. The door opened to reveal a girl around my age wearing a light pink night dress and bunny slippers answered the door.

"Hello Roger did you need..." she stopped talking abruptly as she spotted me standing his left.

"Linda, this is your new roommate Violet." said Roger ignoring the girls horrified expression.

I walked past Linda into the room inspecting it.

With a reminder of the curfew for my sake he left leaving me alone with the girl. I walked over to my side of the room, which was by a window. Great the last thing I needed was a reminder of the nightmare from not even two hours ago. I was surprised to see that my things were already in place for me. I didn't remember bringing them with me.

"Breakfast is at 7 and classes begin at 8:30. You shouldn't be late. The teachers here are strict about that kind of thing."

"Right." I had forgotten Linda was in the room with me as I had spent my energy ignoring her. She gave me an odd look.

"What?" I said irritated it wasn't enough that I had to share a room with another person, but it had to be the personality I hated most. Girly, annoying, slightly bossy and was staring at me like I had sprouted tentacles. Not to mention all of the pink on her side. God how I hated that wretched color.

"." she stammered and quickly crawled into her pink comforter, her back to me.

I sighed and turned out the light next to me. I climbed into my bed and crossed my arms over my chest. Tomorrow is going to be an even longer day. I just hope Linda isn't in any of my classes.


	2. Chapter 2

First Meeting

I am standing in the middle of the family grave in the backyard. The stone replicas of my ancestors are looking more demented than they had originally. They appear to be attempting to tell me something but i'm too afraid of how they look right now to pay attention. The statue closest to me, one of my deceased aunts with two faces, grabs my arm and tries to bring me closer to her disfigured face. This time I manage a scream when the same bone white hand abruptly grabs my right shoulder and suddenly I am awake.

I sit up and put my hand to my heart which is beating wildly. Sweeping the hair out of my face I realize I broke out into a cold sweat. What is with the hand that always appears in my dreams? Does it have something to do with what happened to my family? When I try to think back all I get is static and that hand. Frustrated I get out of bed and change into my knee length black cotton dress and shoes. It's then that I notice Linda isn't in the room. Which is fine with me, I had come up with some ways to deal with her if she attempted to wake me up.

I headed out of my room and into the hall in search of my first class. As I was headed down one of the side stairs I tripped over a boy huddled onto a step playing a ds. I stood up angrily and seriously considered pushing him down the remainder of the stairs but decided to save it for some other time. As he was straightening himself and climbing back to his spot I marched back up the stairs and towered over him.

"If your going to skip class you could at least find a better place to do it." I snapped, irritated and possibly bruised from the fall.

"I was going to check if you were ok, but considering that attitude you seem fine." He didn't seem fazed by me, weird most people run away from me. It was then that I noticed he was wearing a stripped shirt, a fuzzy stripped vest, gloves, stripped jeans and yellow tinted goggles and a mass of dark red hair.

"If that's all you have to say then I have a battle to restart since you knocked me over." He said resuming his earlier game.

I was about to say something scathing when a voice came from atop the stairs.

"Where did you go you game addict? If your playing that god damn ds again instead of coming to class than your going to be in deep shit!" a boy shouted his voice sounded as though it was coming closer to the stairs.

Suddenly the guy I tripped over got up and grabbed my arm pulling me down the stairs down the hall and into an empty classroom.

"What was that about?" I said trying to process what had just happened.

He turned around and gave me a surprised look like he didn't remember dragging me into the classroom with him. He couldn't be that dense could he? He was at Wammy's after all.

"Well?"

"I can't finish my game with him around, he's always yelling about something but he seemed angrier this time," he said looking out the door checking for signs of the other boy. "I bet they posted the results of the mid terms." he muttered to himself.

I raised my eyebrow at him, why would he hang around someone that was constantly pmsing? After he was satisfied that the other boy was nowhere in sight he went over to a desk in the back of the room and continued playing his game.

"I didn't mean to drag you in here with me, you can leave if you want."

"There's no point in me leaving considering I don't know where my class is."

"Hmm." was all the reply I got as if to indicate that he didn't care if I left or not.

I chose to ignore this since he was the only one here that didn't give me the "your a freak" look and didn't seem to mind my seeming lack of emotion. I sat next to him and put my head in the crook of my arm and closed my eyes. This day wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be, so far I mused and drifted into the first nightmarless sleep I'd had in weeks.

===========================================================

I woke up to a hand shaking me. God what is with all the hands that always wake me up? Is there suppose to be some kind of symbolism here?

"You should get up, it's time for lunch." a male voice said.

I looked up at the guy shaking me to see a pair of yellow goggles looking at me. I got up and stretched, I was a little stiff from sleeping in the chair for so long.

"You might want to do something about that drool." he said smirking.

I wiped my face quickly, slightly embarrassed. I had never drooled before and the fact that this guy I just met saw was a little much.

"It's Violet."

"What's violet?" he asked a little confused.

"My name."

"Oh, I'm Matt." he said.

I was a little surprised, I was expecting something...well different. Matt sounded like such a plain name it didn't fit him at all. We headed out of the room and up the side stairs where we first met to the main stairs and into the cafeteria. I went with Matt to stand in line for some food, they had spaghetti; not that chef boy ardee crap they served at my old school, it actually looked edible. I followed him to a table in the back all the while ignoring the looks and whispers of the kids around me.

"Just ignore them, they're just trying to psych you out." Matt said amused sitting down.

"Right." I said sitting next to him and began eating. I looked out the window and  
was mesmerized by all the reds and oranges. Fall had always been my favorite season because of the bright colors which looked surreal in contrast to the buildings they surrounded.

"Where the hell have you been Matt? And who is that?" My thoughts were interrupted by who I assumed had been the guy looking for Matt earlier. His hair was blonde, not the dishwater color but the kind that you would only see on younger children. His bangs were cut straight across and the rest was just above his shoulders. If i had seen him without him saying anything I would have sworn he was a girl.

"I was playing pokemon gold. And this is Violet," Matt said ,"Violet this is Mello." I noticed he had ignored the 'where had he been' part.

"What is she doing over here?" Mello demaned. He still hadn't sat down.

"She just got here yesterday and she doesn't know anyone." Matt stated. It was then that I noticed that he was playing his game and eating at the same time. Mello as he was wrongly named finally sat down, pulled out a chocolate bar from nowhere and scrutinized me while eating.

"who decided to call you Mello? Was it some kind of joke?" I was getting tired of him staring at me like he wanted to bury me in the middle of some woods and let worms eat me, or at least that's what it seemed like to me.

"That's none of your business you little freak. What kind of name is violet anyway?"

"It actually suits me unlike your name which sounds like a cruel joke. "

Matt had stopped playing his game and was watching us with interest. Apparently he had never heard anyone talk to Mello like that before.

"I maybe a "freak" but at least I look my gender, you look like a girl in boys clothes."

"Why you little-" Mello started angrily suddenly the kids were let out for the last class of the day.

"Well, that was interesting." Matt mused, "what class do you have now?"

"Math."

He got an amused look on his face. "This should be interesting. You're in the same class with me and Mello." he said looking at my schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

I headed to my math class with Matt which happened to be across the hall from the cafeteria. I sat down next to him as he was the only person I knew and everyone else was still giving me the scrutinizing look as when I first entered the cafeteria. Mello came in a second later and gave me a look that said he couldn't believe he had to put up with me again.

How I managed to get on his bad side so fast I'll never know, I doubted that he even had a good side. Not that it mattered to me. He sat down in front row and turned slightly to his left looking at the other side of the front row. He muttered something along the lines of "dam albino freak."

I looked to see who he was silently cursing and saw a boy wearing white pj's, white socks, and no shoes, he had a shock of white hair which in addition to his pale skin indeed made him appear albino.

The teacher finally came in about five minutes late.

"I was just in the computer lab printing out today's equations." he announced, going to his desk and looking over the roster.

"We have a new student joining us today, Violet." he said looking over the roster at me. The students took this opportunity to turn in their seats and stare at me. "Now class, don't treat her any differently than you would each other." he scolded them. They turned back reluctantly to the front. I had a feeling that they enjoyed ganging up on people but I knew they wouldn't dare come after me individually.

He turned to the board and began writing down meaningless equations. It's not that I couldn't solve them if I tried, I just found math to be one of the most boring subjects on the planet. What use is the distance formula going to be to me once I leave this place? I looked out the window next to me and noticed that Matt wasn't paying attention either. He was using his book as a shield and was playing what appeared to be Zelda. I could tell the teacher knew but seemed used to Matt ignoring him. I figured he was one of the kids that would know the answer without doing the problem or he was just plain lazy.

"Can anyone tell me what the answer to the problem is?" Mr. Brookstone said. I had looked over the room discreetly to find out what his name was and found it on a discarded name tag, I guess he felt no need to wear it.

Mello raised his hand, I was surprised I never thought him as the academic type.

"Yes Mello?" he didn't seem surprised that he was the first to raise his hand.

"7.28." he said, he seemed so sure of his answer.

"That was very close Mello, but not the answer I was looking for." the teacher smiled apologetically like he was expecting Mello to have a hernia for getting the answer wrong. "Does anyone else want to try?"

Either out of fear of pissing Mello of for getting it right or they just didn't know nobody said anything.

"The answer is 7.289." Near stated blankly without waiting to be called on.

"That's right Near." Said Mr. Brookstone and turned back to the board quickly as Mello looked like he wanted to hit somebody. I almost felt bad for him for missing the answer by something that wasn't even a complete number, almost.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw one side of Matt's mouth curl up. It was so subtle no one else would notice, but I knew better. He found that little episode amusing but was smart enough to keep it to himself. With that Mr. Brookstone dismissed the class. The next one was so boring I slept through it , and after that my first day at Wammy's was officially over.


End file.
